1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a seating device that can be changed between and locked into two functionally different configurations, one of which has a fixed attitude and the other of which is a rocker.
2. The Prior Art
Single attitude and adjustable attitude seating devices are well known; some of these are collapsible. Rocking chairs and rocking horses are also well known. Children's pull toys having wheels and a child's seat are also well known.
However when a rocking type hobby horse, and a pull type hobby horse are wanted, it has been necessary to acquire two discrete devices.